Scandal cctv
by depdep
Summary: bingung bikin judulnya. bingung juga bikin summary nya. Huehehe. baca aja. Hope u like it *KaiHun couple*


**Cast : Kim Jongin / Kai**

** Sehun**

** Suho**

** Kyungsoo / dio**

**Pair : kaihun.**

**Genre : readers tentuin sendiri deh xD**

**Rated : T+ ._.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to GOD. But the story belong to me. Depdep gak plagiat karena depdep bukan plagiarisme. Kalau ada alur atau apapun dari ff ini yang sama dengan cerita lain, itu jelas bukan suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**WARNING! BOYxBOY , TYPO , DAN SEGALA MACAM HAL-HAL ANEH DAN GAIB DI FF INI(?)**

.

.

.

**Maaf sebelumnya readers. Depdep buat FF ini gak bermaksud untuk bash bias/idol.**

**Di ff ini ada beberapa kata-kata yang nge jleb(?) mungkin.**

**Depdep bikin kayak gitu cuman buat nambahin humornya doang yaa, just for fun ^^**

**Flame or Bash depdep terima, tapi pake password(?). udah laah xD**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 namja dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras, sedang bertengkar ria(?) di ruang tengah dorm exo.

"DASAR MAKNAE GAK JADI!" teriak seorang namja dengan warna kulit seputih susu. 

"DASAR VISUAL GAK JADI!" teriak salah satu namja lagi, dengan kulit tan nan seksi. 

"AKU LEBIH COCOK JADI VISUAL DARIPADA KAMU ITEM" 

"KULIT TAN NAN EKSOTIS BINTI SEXY MILIK KU, KAU SEBUT ITEM?! DAN AKU PUNYA NAMA, NAMAKU KIM JONGIN BUKAN ITEM, DASAR ALBINO" 

"AKU GAK ALBINO. IYA, KIM JONGIN DARI SUKU PEDALAMAN" 

"AFAAHH?! (?) SUKU PEDALAMAN?! OHYA, KAU SEPERTINYA BUTUH CERMIN OH SEHUN ORANG-ORANGAN SAWAH" 

"YANG ORANG-ORANGAN SAWAH ITU KRIS HYUNG. DASAR PESEK" 

"APASIH CADEL?!"

Okesip. You know lahh couple yang satu ini. Kai hun, couple mesum ini(?) memang sering bertengkar, entah meributkan apa. Dan terkadang akhir pertengkaran mereka selalu tidak nyambung -_-

CKLEKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan terlihat seorang namja angelic face yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"astaghfirullah~(?) pagi-pagi udah ribut. Ributin apalagi kali ini?" Tanya suho yang baru bangun, dan keluar kamarnya dikarenakan pertengkaran kaihun.

"hyung! Jongin memakai underwear ku, tapi dia gak mau ngaku!" jelas sehun.

"enak saja, ini underwear ku tau! Sembarangan deh nih anak kecil" kata kai seenaknya -_-

JLEBB

Oke

Sehun

Anak kecil

Zzzz -_- 

"heii merek underwear ku semuanya calvin klein. Nah, kau?! Gak ada merek, gambarnya princess pula. Pasti beli dipasar malem cuih" kata sehun mengejek, sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke kai.

"sembarangan! Bukan princess! Tapi spiderman! Dasar norak! Oh, dan aku bukan beli dipasar malem tapi di pasar minggu" kata kai membalas perkataan sehun.

"siapa yang kau maksud norak? Sepertinya kau perlu cermin kim jongin. Waktu itu, saat kita semua memakai topi WOLF, kau malah memakai topi WOLES :p sekarang cepat kembalikan underwear sexy milikku" timpal sehun, dan segera mendapat jitakan dari kai. 

Sehun pun membalas, menjitak kai. Terjadilah adegan jitak-jitakan antara kaihun. Suho yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. namun , belum 1 menit mereka sudah kelelahan. *lho*

"ayolah kai cepat lepas underwear milikku, nanti bakterimu semuanya pindah lagi ke underwear ku. Tuh, udah jelas ada tulisannya Calvin Klein. Itu punyaku punyaku punyakuuuu" rengek sehun

"kau kira nih underwear gak dicuci gitu, kalau nanti dicuci bakterinya juga hilang :p. Lagian, ini underwear punya ku. Gak usah ngaku-ngaku deh" balas kai.

"hei hei, sudah. Lagian bagaimana bisa underwear kalian tertukar? Kamar kalian kan berbeda" Tanya suho.

"mana kutahu" jawab kaihun serempak.

"sudahlah, tidak usah ngurusin mereka hyung. Nanti akhir-akhir nya juga keluar suara desahan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar, yang baru keluar dari kamar chanbaek, untuk mengambil minum.

Dan sebelum keluar kamar, ia memang tidak sengaja mendengar suara ribut kaihun dan suho dari luar kamar.

BLUSHH

Perkataan kyungsoo tadi membuat wajah kaihun semerah tomat.

Ok, dan karena perkataan kyungsoo tadi, kai mulai berfantasi liar dan mendapat ide cemerlang(?)

"underwear mereka juga tertukar karena sehabis melakukan 'itu' semalam" lanjut kyungsoo.

"lho? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya suho yang kebingungan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seperti saat ia sebelum bernyanyi ._.

.

.

.

"begini...

_Flashback_

_pukul 04.00_

_terlihat sehun keluar dari dalam kamar kai dan kyungsoo, hanya dengan menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. namun karena semalam kai akan tidur dengan sehun, kyungsoo pun akhirnya diusir(?) dan tidur dikamar suho._

_kyungsoo yang masih terjaga, belum tidur dari malam sampai pagi hari kini hanya menatapi layar laptop nya. dia hanya melihat seseorang berbalut handuk yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terpampang jelas di layar laptop nya._

_lalu mengklik tanda '+' pada ujung layar laptopnya sebelah kiri. dan sekarang layar laptop nya terpampang 2 bagian, 2 tempat._

_ia melihat bagian yang sebelah kanan. terlihat jelas kai yang baru saja bangun tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. terlihat jelas pula kai belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam tidurnya. dan kai memakai underwear bertuliskan calvin klein dipinggirnya._

_"ohohoho. kim jongin kau memakai underwear sehun. kau pintar. ini akan lebih menarik dari biasanya aku yakin" kata kyungsoo, mengeluarkan evil smirk nya disertai tatapan mesum nya -_-_

"... tamat" 

"tuh kan kai! Itu underwear milikku. Menyebalkan" kata sehun, menunjuk kai dan setelahnya sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kai? Ia malah mengeluarkan smirk nya.

Oww ouwwww.

"ambil saja sendiri" kata kai

Mata suho dan kyungsoo pun membulat. Apalagi kyungsoo, makin membulat kayak telor mata sapi ._.v mereka tentunya mengerti siasat kai/?

"maksud mu apa kim jongin?" Tanya sehun.

"bukakan"

"bukakan apanya?"

"huh, kau mau underwear sexy mu ini kembali kan? lebih baik kau ambil sendiri :p" kata kai

Sehun yang mulai mengerti perkataan kai, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Tentunya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah tomatnya. Hohoho/?

"hei, sehunnie…."

"apa?!" Tanya sehun galak. Dan sekarang, kai malah mencolek colek dagu sehun (dikira sabun colek -_-)

"iya deh, ini underwear nya punyamu. Akan kukembalikan kalau kau yang membukakannya dikamar sehunnie~" kata kai manja.

Oke, ide kai yang tadi itu….. yaa begitulah…. Yaa itulohh….. ituuu….. masa gak tau… if you know what I mean. MUAHAHAHA /evil laugh/ /backsoundnya petir/ ._. (kok gaje ya?) 

Otak kai memang langsung berkontraksi dengan cepat bila menyangkut hal-hal seperti 'itu'. ayokk lah kita tepok kaki(?) buat kai.

"tidak jadi. Aku tidak meminta underwear ku lagi. Itu buatmu saja" kata sehun, dan lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya. Dan menurut kai, wajah memerah sehun itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Kai yang merasa tidak tahan dengan kelakuan yang menggemaskan dari namjachingunya ini, segera menggendong sehun ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Lepaskan kim jongin! Ini masih pagi bodoooohhhh!"

Ternyata sehun sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya readers nimmmm.

BLAAMM 

Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup. 

KLEK 

Suara pintu yang dikunci.

Kyungsoo dan suho saling berpandangan.

"tuh kann" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"ngomong-ngomong, kok kau bisa tau cerita tentang mereka semalam secara detail ya?" Tanya suho.

"aku kan menaruh mini cctv disemua dorm kita hyung" jawab kyungsoo santai, sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"MWO?! Te-termasuk kamarku?" Tanya suho gagap

"tentu"

"ja-jadi saat aku dan yixing… ka-kau?"

"pastinya"

Mata suho membulat kembali. 

"kau selalu bersemangat hyung, itu terlihat HOTSA ._. lebih hotsa daripada yang lain lho hyung. Oh! Tunggu dulu, kalian masih kalah dengan kristao deng, hohohoh /tawa nista/" lanjut kyungsoo.

"dasar stalker telor mata sapi!" teriak suho, melempar kotak tisu kearah kyungsoo.

"hahaha. Kan video gratis nan instan hyung. Lumayan kan" kata kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun hanya tertawa sembari menghindar dari suho. Mereka pun berlarian mengelilingi ruang tengah, dan tak lupa suho mengambil barang-barang ringan untuk melempari kyungsoo. Mulai botol air minum yang sudah kosong, buku tipis, bantal sofa, dll. 

"ahh… ohh… shhh ahh hahhhh"

Kegiatan mereka terhenti. Mereka pun saling terdiam, setelah mendengar suara desahan entah yang berasal dari mana, yang jelas itu bukan suara desahan sehun maupun kai.

"hyung, kau dengar itu?"

"iya aku mendengarnya"

"suaranya berasal…. Dari kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun hyung!"

mereka diam sejenak, dan sekali lagi terdengar suara desahan dari kamar chanbaek.

"kyungsoo…" panggil suho.

" ne hyung?" jawab kyungsoo

"sepertinya kita harus…"

"…"

"PPALLII HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

"shh ohhh suck it baby~ ohh kai~ ahh" 

"ohh akksshhhh. Fasterrhhh ohhh chanyeolhh ahhh" 

"jongin nghhh akuhh mau keluarhhh ahhh" 

"channhhh ohh akuh mauh keluarhhh shhh ahhh" 

Terdengar suara desahan sehun dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hohoho

Bingung? Hohoho

Suho, dio, ama depdep(?) sedang menikmati tontonan yang ada didepannya saat ini. #lol#

Suho dio sedang menonton chanbaek dan kaihun yang sedang melakukan 'itu' secara bersamaan /lah, begimana ceritanya/

Suho dan kyungsoo menonton menggunakan laptop kyungsoo yang sudah tersambung dengan cctv nya yang ia taruh disetiap sudut dorm exo. Dan, ya mereka seperti sedang melihat video porn dari youtube secara diam-diam, walau pada kenyataannya mereka memang menonton itu -_-

Dan bagaimana tidak dibilang secara diam-diam? Mereka menontonnya, dibalik sofa diruang tengah. Merapatkan diri satu sama lain, menonton menggunakan 1 laptop yang tentunya 1 layar yang tidak telalu besar untuk ditonton 2 orang.

Lumayan aneh juga, karena 1 layar laptop tersebut dibagi 2. Sisi kiri adalah pasangan chanbaek yang sedang melakukan itu, dan yang sisi kanan kaihun yang sama-sama melakukan itu juga. (aduh ini author main kode-kode an -_-)

Depdep?

Dqepdep sih lagi duduk di sofa yang dibelakangi oleh suho dan kyungsoo. Kalau depdep lagi nonton…

.

.

.

.

Cpombob ._.

.

.

.

.

**A/N **

Readers tercintahhhh! :*** /cuih/

Makasih dah mau baca ff RATED M GAGAL ini, ff nya GAJE, GAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI. GAGAL TO THE MAX INI MAH. Masih sama, alur sama situasi nya flat. Gak ada yang menarik sama sekali sihh kalau menurut depdep, nih ff sebenernya dari imajinasi yang sering banget depdep lakuin setiap sebelum tidur. Jadi yaa gitu deh kalau dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan seperti ini(?) #eeaaaa. Tapi kalau kalian imagine-in sendiri, kalian bakal ketawa deh dijamin. Hohoho.

Thanks to Jasmine Sabrina, yang udah ngoreksi ff ini.

Oh ya To Die nya masih dalam proses hehe. Mungkin baru mulai depdep update pas depdep selesai UAS. Masih lama muehehehe. FF To Die nya juga dibantu sama Jasmine Sabrina, dia baik banget emang. Nanti aku kasih bakpao yaa (?)

Udah deh, flame or bash depdep terima, tapi pake password(?) hoho.

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO ^^


End file.
